


Crossing the Line

by feelgood_mac



Series: Berujean Minifics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelgood_mac/pseuds/feelgood_mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt's had a crush on Jean for four years but he knows that if he confesses, it'll ruin their friendship. He's willing to pine after his best friend for the rest of is life if it means they can stay friends. But when emotions overwhelm him, Bertholdt ends up making what he sees as the greatest mistake of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> My first BeruJean fic! I had a need for some BeruJean so I wrote this for a friend. I put it up on my tumblr too! I might add more to this later on since it's so short but for right now this is all I have. Enjoy!

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it! I finally did it! Bertl, look! Look!”

Bertl glanced over at Jean from his place on the couch. He could easily see Jean’s source for excitement; the boy had finally paid off his last home upgrade in his game. Bertl shook his head, laughing quietly to himself as Jean continued to squeal like a child about how awesome it was to finally be free. But when Jean leaned his head on Bertholdt’s knee, everything shifted. Bertholdt felt a weight in his chest as he so desperately tried to ignore the warmth from Jean’s cheek against his leg and he tried so hard to stop his hand from tangling itself in his friends hair. His friend; they were only friends and it was going to stay that way because Bertholdt couldn’t bear to see Jean leave his life over something silly like a crush (a four-year crush, to be exact). They had just graduated from high school and they were going to the same college; he needed Jean to be there for him as emotional support for when things got to be too much for him.

“Uh, Bertl? You’re shaking. Is everything okay?” Jean’s voice interrupted his thoughts of the future and all Bertl could do was nod, not trusting his voice to be steady enough to convince his skeptical friend.

“C'mon, man, I know something’s bothering you.” The concern was heavy in Jean’s voice making Bertl blush at the wave of appreciation and affection that washed over him.

Jean climbed onto the couch, laying his game on the table in the middle of the room. He took Bertholdt’s hands in his, trying to stem the tremors that wouldn’t let up.

“You know you can tell me anything, Bertl.” And it was this, and the low, raspy tone of Jean’s voice, that finally pushed him over the edge.

“Please, please forgive me for this.” Bertl whispered as he leaned closer to his friend.

“Forgive you for wh-”

Bertholdt softly laid his lips against Jean’s, so as not to frighten the poor blonde any further. It was quick, soft, and left Bertholdt near tears with the thought of how this would be the only time he would feel those beautiful lips on his. He had brought his hand up to caress Jean’s cheek and, as he pulled away, his hand slid down to rest on the couch in the space between them.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Jean. It won’t happen again.” Bertholdt frantically whispered, hoping Jean would let this blow over, never to be spoken of again.

“Bertholdt, what the hell?” The slight aggressiveness of Jean’s tone left Bertholdt choking back a sob. He knew, he fucking knew this would happen. Jean would get angry, demand that they never speak or see each other again. He was just standing up, continuing to pour out his apology, even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good, when Jean pulled him back down and whispered:

“Bertholdt, the only thing you have to apologize for is the fact that you didn’t let me kiss you back.”


End file.
